¿DONDE ESTA RUKIA?
by CESE-yopo
Summary: ¿Dónde esta Rukia?  ¿la sociedad de almas patas arriba? ¿Renji chillon? ¿Byakuya desquiciado? ¿Momo malvada? Y ¿Rangiku y Hisagi? -¿que demonios pasa aqui?  ¿que pasaria si Rukia desapareciera? -SOY UN CACAHUATE! !te amo renji!  -no estoy desnudo
1. el interrogatorio 1

¿DÓNDE ESTA RUKIA?

¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¿la sociedad de almas patas arriba? ¿Renji chillon? ¿Byakuya desquiciado? ¿Momo malvada? Y ¿Rangiku y Hisagi?

Por: CESE-yopo

Bleach es de Tite kubo, esta historia es 100% mía. Disfrútenla.

Cinco personas se observaban acusadoramente, estaban en una sala de colores extravagantes, cada uno sentado en un sillón de diferente color.

-¡Abarai Renji! –llamaron al primero. Renji se levanto del sillón morado en el que estaba sentado y siguió al guardia que lo guiaba a otra sala.

Ahí una luz se poso en su rostro y con mirada sombría recorrió la sala. La cámara de los 46 estaba totalmente oscura y la única luz que había estaba posada en el.

-Abarai Renji. –hablo uno d elos jueces. –usted es el único testigo acerca de la desaparición de la teniente Kuchiki Rukia, ¿que fue exactamente lo que vio?

-todo empezó esta mañana... –apareció una nubecita rosa sobre su cabeza. –yo me desperté tarde. –recordó la borrachera que se había pegado con su Matsumoto, y lo cachondos que se pusieron la rubia y Hisagi, pero prefirió omitir detalles, no quería acordarse de traumante escena. –corrí a mi escuadrón, por que sino Kuchiki-Taicho me castiga. –recordó la ultima vez que lo castigo lo puso a hacer todo el papeleo y de por si limpiar el baño del escuadrón, con decir que el uniforme era negro y termino café. Casi vomita con el recuerdo. –iba al escuadrón cuando vi a Rukia sonreía como tonta. Corrí mas rápido, y me tropecé con una hormiga. –sonrió mostrando un pozo oscuro donde debería ir su diente canino. -cuando me levante, ya no estaba, trate de seguir su rastro, pero su reiatsu desapareció. Y eso fue lo que paso.

-…

-se cayo… por una hormiga. –susurro Kira, que estaba sentado en las gradas.

-¡ha! –suspiro el juez. –y sospecha de alguien? –dios la próxima vez que le ofrecieran ser juez, los mandaría A CHINGAR A SU PU… ``cálmate´´

-a decir verdad. –su voz se torno misteriosa. -¡YO ACUSO A HINAMORI MOMO!

-¡KALIMBA ES INOCENTE! –grito Ukitake desde las gradas.

-lo siento, la medicina es muy fuerte. –lo agarro Unohana y se lo llevo con el shumpo.

A todos les apareció un tic en el ojo, tras extraña escena.

-¿Por qué acusa a la teniente Hinamori? –pregunto el juez ya repuesto.

-pues verán…Todo comenzó hace 6 días, Rukia me conto acerca de una tienda de juguetes nueva en el Rukongai. Y dije ``espero no sean el tipo de jugetes que usa Rangiku´´

-¡Oyee! ¡ese era un secreto! –apareció Matsumoto en una esquina muy oscurita con el escote abierto y el pelo desaliñado, y detrás de ella se levanto de las gradas Hisagi borracho y lleno de marcas rojas (¿Qué estaban haciendo ·0·?)

-¡haaa! –se oyo la sorpresa de los presentes.

-estabamos jugando a las escondidas. (¡Uy si!)

-prosiga Abarai.

-bueno, llegamos a la tienda y Rukia se lanzo por un conejo feo naranja, en vez de que agarrara uno rojo… que era mas lindo –callo de rodillas. -¡Toritooo!

-¿se lanzo? –levanto una ceja.

-bueno prácticamente se lo arrebato al tendero y fue muy macabro a decir verdad.

-prosiga Abarai… -se sobo las cienes.

-bueno cuando pague el muñeco, llegaron Hitsugaya-taicho y Momo. Momo grito al ver el muñeco de Rukia, y se puso histérica, y la amenazo: ``¡no lo disfrutaras Kuchiki!´´-imito asquerosamente la voz de Momo. Estoy seguro ¡HINAMORI SECUESTRO A RUKIA!

A todos les cayeros gotitas estilo anime.

-¡ha! Llamen a Hinamori Momo.

La pequeña mujer entro y mientras Renji salía, ambos se dedicaron miradas de odio puro.

-teniente Hinamori, ¿Cómo explica la amenaza que profirió hacia Rukia Kuchiki?

-es cierto.

-¡ha! –todos en la sala jadearon.

-¡¿Cómo creen que Rukia-chan supo de esa tienda? ¡¿he? –casi casi parecía la novia de chuky. -¡YO SE LO DIJE! ¡YO LE DIJE DE LA TIENDA! ¡YO LE MENCIONE EL CONEJO NARANJA! ¡YOOO!

-dios esta mujer esta loca. –le susurro un juez a otro.

Uno de los jueces activo la alarma de seguridad silenciosa que estaba debajo de sus sillas.

-¡YO!

De la nada salieron uno hombres armados hasta los dientes, con AK47, rifles, granadas y pistolas de alto calibre, a pero con uniformes de soldados griegos. –¡ordene emperador!

-¡a la hoguera!

-¡YO! ¡FUE AYASEGAWA-SAN! –su voz se fue haciendo mas pequeña.

-dios que loca esta esa chica. –todos voltean a ver a Toushiro. -¿Qué?

-bueno, bueno, prosigamos con el interrogatorio. Llamen a Ayasegawa Yumichika.

El shinigami, entro como todo un divo, con un caminadito sexy y haciendo una parada magistral con una mirada de seductor.

Kira levanto un 9, Matsumoto que ya había terminado?(picarona) levanto un 10 e Hitsugaya levanto un 0.

-taicho que malo. –hizo puchero la rubia.

-¿Por qué la teniente Hinamori lo acusa?

-hace dos días, me la encontré en mi escuadron, le dije que se pusiera unas plumas en el cabello, pero ella me dijo que haci estaba bien, haci que le dije que si no se las ponía se arrepentiría, supongo que a eso se referia Momo, yo jamás la secuestraria no es para nada bonito.

-¿sospecha de alguien? –pregunto hastiado el juez.

-sospecho de el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¿así? Y ¿por que? –pregunto mas interesado el juez.

-hace una semana, le dijo que quería casarla, y ella se negó rotundamente, le dijo que haría todo lo posible por casarla.

-mmm, retírese, llamen a Kuchiki Byakuya.

El sexy capitán entro sin dedicarle mirada a Yumichika.

-buenas tardes. –saludo fríamente.

Continuara….

Este es mi segundo fic haci que apenas lo asimilo espero y no este tan mal, supongo que pronto vendrá la conti.

Agradecería un review para esta humilde servidora.


	2. Locuraa 2

¿DÓNDE ESTA RUKIA?

¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¿la sociedad de almas patas arriba? ¿Renji chillon? ¿Byakuya desquiciado? ¿Momo malvada? Y ¿Rangiku y Hisagi?

Por: CESE-yopo

El ultimo capitulo fue muy raro y este ¡dios! Byakuya gritando?

Bleach es de Tite kubo, esta historia es 100% mía. Disfrútenla.

-buenas tardes.

-Kuchiki Byakuya… -su voz sonó de ultratumba. –tengo preguntas que hacerte… -agarro una bocanada de aire. -¿Cómo le haces para tener un pelo tan sedoso? ¿es cierto que usas el mismo champo de Aizen? ¿es cierto que tienes algo que ver con Abarai Renji…?

-¡Noooo! –se oyó un grito lejano.

-¡les dije que lo sacaran!...¿por que tu zampactuo es de florecitas? ¿Por qué te gusta el alga? ¿de que color tienes los ojos? ¿ y por ultimo por que corre el rumor de que la tienes chiquita?

Todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de: ¿What?

-¿en verdad tengo que contestar todas esas preguntas?

A lo lejos se oyó el sonido de una cadena de toilette, y una sombra salía de lo que parecía el baño, se acerco al juez. -¿he? ¿Quién eres tu?

-etto…Cese, y vengo en nombre de todos los fans de Bleach y que…

-¡lárgate!

-mmm –camino cabizbaja. –malditos republicanos… -susurro cabizbaja.

-¿ahora si en que estábamos? –todos lo miraron con desaprobación. -¿Qué? La sopa que me comí debía estar mala, malditos republicanos, ¡no nos dan lo que nos merecemos!

-aquí no nos dan sopa.

-0.0

-mientras el juez 1 se recupera, yo le hare las preguntas. ¿Dónde estaba el día en el que su hermana desapareció?

-estaba en mi escuadrón.

-¿haciendo?

Byakuya se puso rígido. –peinándome.

-¡ajá! –se levanto el juez. –te estabas peinando, tienes fascinación por tu cabello, y por eso secuestraste a tu hermana ¡no soportas que tenga el cabello mas sedoso que tu!

``me descubrieron´´ pero yo no secuestre a Rukia. ¡no lo hice!

-¡mientes!

-¡Rukia es la única que me quiere en la serie! ¡Tite Kubo me hizo muy odiado!

-eso si…

-¡además Rukia se tiene que casar si, pero hasta dentro de 20 años!

-eso explica mucho…

-¡y si! ¡RENJI Y YO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!

-¡HA!

A Matsumoto y Renji les dio un paro cardiaco.

Kira casi se atraganta con una gomita que se estaba comiendo.

Hitsugaya se puso mas rojo que el pelo de su amigo tatuado

Y Momo, bueno ella estaba en la hoguera.

-¡RENJI! ¡POR ESO MI ZAMPACUTOU ES DE FLORECITAS Y ES MORADA! ¡POR ESO ME ESMERO EN VERME BIEN! Soy…soy…¡SOY UN CACAHUATE!

Uno de los jueces apretó el segundo botón que tienen debajo de la silla.

De la nada aparecieron muchos hombres de blanco con mascaras y sierras eléctricas.

-¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

-te llevaremos a un lugar mejor, donde podrás ver a Bob.

-¡NO! ¡NO! –trato de desenvainar a Zembonzakura, pero un hombre le agarro un mechón de cabello y acerco unas tijeras peligrosamente.

-si te mueves…lo corto.

``ya me cargo el payaso´´

-antes de que se lo lleven al psiquiatri… a ver Bob Toronja, ¿sospecha de alguien?

-¡te amo Renji! Y si ¡sospecho de Kurotsuchi Mayuri!

Y desaparecieron…

-como terminará este embrollo, ¿Quién tiene a Rukia? ¿Por qué Byakuya y Momo han cambiado tanto? Y lo mas importante ¡¿DÒNDE ESTA RUKIA?

Véalo en el próximo capitulo de este fic…

Continuara…

Ya se que rayos pasa por mi cabeza?

Me lo pregunto siempre. Debo admitir que me rei al hacerlopero a la vez me da un pocode miedo escribir en este genero y mas acerca de bleach.

por fas déjenme un review, uno peque si, acepto criticas.


	3. tanga 3

¿DÓNDE ESTA RUKIA?

¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¿la sociedad de almas patas arriba? ¿Renji chillón? ¿Byakuya desquiciado? ¿Momo malvada? Y ¿Rangiku y Hisagi?

Por: CESE-yopo.

¡haaa! ¡MIS OJOS!

Bleach es de Tite kubo, esta historia es 100% mía. Disfrútenla.

-Renji! –se giro la rubia, pero su amigo tatuado ya no estaba, en cambio había una nota en el asiento:

_Me suicidare! ¡no tengo nada que ver con mi taicho!_

-dios nunca creí ver a Kuchiki Byakuya, así. –susurro Hitsugaya.

-se enloqueció. –corroboro Kira.

-ya ya, pasen a Mayuri. –trato de olvidar el incidente pasado.

El hombre entro con una bata de baño, jabón en la cabeza y un patito de hule.

-¿Qué demo…?

-me sacaron de mi baño. –sonrió sádicamente.

-yo me voy de aquí. –se levanto el capitán mas enano del Sereitei.

-¡ha! Mientras no se quite la bata todo… ¡¿que hace? –se cubrió los ojos.

-¿no me dijo que me quitara la bata? –lo miro antes de quitársela por completo.

Todos los presentes se cubrieron los ojos, y soltaron maldiciones.

-¡dios! –se cubrió los ojos, el solo imaginar al capitán Kurotsuchi desnudo, le daban ganas de…tenia que ir al baño. Se levanto y corrió al baño de damas.

-pero si no estoy desnudo.

Todos soltaron un leve suspiro de alivio, y se quitaron las manos de los ojos. Mejor no lo hubieran hecho.

Era cierto no estaba totalmente desnudo, llevaba una tanga de elefantito.

Todos corrieron a vomitar, y uno que otro, se carcajeo.

-¡llévenselo! ¡MIS OJOS!

00000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000

Y allí estaban, de nuevo como al inicio, con la incertidumbre, y la duda, de quien se había llevado a Rukia. Todos eran sus amigos y a pesar de todo la querían.

Se miraban entre si acusantes.

Renji miraba a Momo (al final no la quemaron por que llego Hitsugaya y congelo todo)

Momo a Yumichika.

Yumichika a Byakuya.

Y Byakuya (que había vuelto para el veredicto, no sin antes volver a ver la película de Bob) a Kurotsuchi.

Y Kurotsuchi…bueno el sonreía al recordar su próximo destripa…investigación.

Y ahí en esa pequeña sala, esperaban el veredicto de los 46, y a quien considerarían el culpable.

-¡se dictamino! –anuncio un guardia.

Todos se levantaron y siguieron al guardia, en fila india.

Todo estaba en silencio, el juez se levanto serio.

-hace 3 horas, creí que mataría a una persona, o que por lo menos lo condenaríamos. Hace tres horas si me hubieran dicho que esto pasaría, me hubiera reído de quien me lo contó. Pero… ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡todos ustedes están locos! ¡estoy seguro que Kuchiki Rukia se fue por propia voluntad y que huyo de ustedes, bola de maniáticos! ¡ninguno de ustedes la secuestro!

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¡y por que son unos locos! ¡hemos decidido matarlos a todos!

Byakuya, observo a Renji con ojos soñadores, como despidiéndose con la mirada, y el pobre pelirrojo atino a dar dos pasos lejos de el.

Yumichika abrió los ojos como platos, claro no sin antes aplicarse su base de panque y su rubor.

Momo seguía sonriendo y diciendo suavemente _``yo, yo, yo, yo´´_

Mayuri no dijo nada (que ya estaba vestido), se limito a hacerle señas a Nemu, que estaba en las gradas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esa voz…

Continuara…

0000000000000000-00000000000000000000

Bueno este es el penúltimo capi.

Y no se preocupen, por Byakuya y Momo, ya verán que volverán a ser normales.

Gracias a las personas que se dignaron a leer esta loca historia.


	4. lo que enverdad paso

¿DÓNDE ESTA RUKIA?

¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¿la sociedad de almas patas arriba? ¿Renji chillón? ¿Byakuya desquiciado? ¿Momo malvada? Y ¿Rangiku y Hisagi?

Por: CESE-yopo.

Quería agradecerles por los reviews de esta y ``tarea: como cuidar un huevo´´

¡haaa! ¡MIS OJOS!

Bleach es de Tite kubo, esta historia es 100% mía. Disfrútenla.

00000000000000000000000000000

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –se oyó un grito a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Rukia…

-Kuchiki-san…

-Kia-chan…

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? –grito un hombre al lado de ella.

Todos abrieron la boca al ver al hombre que la acompañaba, nada mas ni nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡¿Kurosaki?

Todos se quedaron de piedra…

00000000000000

_Caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en la buena nueva._

_-Ichigo… -suspiró. Debía admitir que le alegraba el hecho de que el muchacho recuperara sus poderes…pero a la vez, sentía que de nuevo se estaba orillando a un mundo y una vida que no era suya, después de todo él era humano._

_Sintió un reiatsu conocido…Renji, se acercaba velozmente…estaba a punto de girarse pero sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura, y una mordaza en su boca, quiso moverse, gritar. Pero la persona era mas fuerte que ella misma. _

_¡que demonios! ¡ella era la teniente Kuchiki Rukia!. Como pudo mordió aquella mano que la sostenía. De pronto se sintió otra vez libre, pero muy lejos de donde antes había estado._

_-¡demonios Rukia! ¡¿Qué no puedes ser un poco mas sumisa?_

_Esa voz. Se giro tan rápido, que sintió su cuello crujir, pero no le importo._

_-Ichigo… -susurro con nostalgia y a la vez con tal alegría que sentía que iba a explotar._

_Traía puesto su traje de Shinigami, y su zanpakutou, eso quería decir que…_

_-¡¿Qué te volviste retrasada o que?_

_Y como si de aire se tratase, su emoción…se esfumo._

_-¡¿me lo dice el estúpido que debería estar en Karakura? –lo dijo sin pensar._

_-psche. –le rehuyó al tema._

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ichigo? –hablo ya mas tranquila._

_-creo que venir a verte._

_Se sonrojo violentamente. –idiota._

_-he recuperado mis poderes de __Shinigami__, y creo que después de lo que Urahara-san me dijo creo que necesitaba verlo por mi mismo. – le dijo señalándole su brazo derecho._

_-ha. –se observo a si misma y su insignia de teniente._

_-vamos a caminar un poco._

0000000000000000-00000000000000000000

-¡ha vuelto desde la muerte para atormentarnos! –se oyó un grito de Hinamori y luego todos vieron como salía corriendo como loca.

Todos estaban en shock…esa era Kuchiki Rukia y con Kurosaki Ichigo, el Shinigami sustituto.

De pronto aparecieron dos sombras mas detrás de ellos, sonrientes y burlescas.

-ya fue mucho para Byakuya-boo –sonrió felinamente Yourichi.

-iré por la pequeña teniente. –desapareció Urahara, dejando a todos aun mas confundidos.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –grito a todo pulmón el juez al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-le explicare que pasa…

_-así que recuperaste tus poderes gracias a un grupo de humanos que tienen un fullbring, y que pueden transformar cosas a su antojo y que después fuiste con Urahara y el te dijo que tenias que esconderte de la Sociedad de almas, hasta que te consiguiera una entrevista con Yamamoto-sama, y que yo ahora era teniente y…_

_-cállate. Lo has entendido no hay necesidad de repetirlo._

_-yo solo quería estar segura._

_0000000000000000000000000_

_-Kurosaki-san, Yamamoto-san a aceptado. Pero como siempre no me has hecho caso y has ido por Kuchiki-san antes, pero igual ya no necesitaremos que nos infiltre para poder destruir la sociedad de almas desde adentro ¡y luego matar a todos y destri…!_

_-¡cállate Kisuke! –le dio un golpe en la cara la morena, mandándolo a volar por los aires._

_-¿Qué, que? –pregunto anonadada la Kuchiki._

_-se quedo traumado con Aizen y ahora es su fan numero uno. Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres soltero, viejo y sin nada que hacer. –se acerco a la pelinegra. –tu reiatsu a aumentado Rukia, tendremos que modificar tu regulador._

_-¿regulador?_

_-es para esconder tu reiatsu._

_-¿y que pasara con Ni-sama? El conoce mi reiatsu a la perfección y aunque lo ocultemos el sabrá sentir mi presencia._

_-de eso me encargare yo._

-estas diciendo que el Capitán Kuchiki esta actuando raro por algo que ustedes le hicieron…-susurro Renji.

-mmju. –asintió la pequeña Rukia.

-¡lo ven! ¡yo no tenia nada que ver con mi taicho!

-pero querías…

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-¡DEJEN A RUKIA HABLAR! –grito el peli naranja.

_Yourichi se acerco al serio capitán por atrás con rapidez le metió una pastilla a la boca. Casi se ahoga en el proceso, pero Yourichi le dio un par de patadas en la espalda y con eso se la trago. (¿venganza?)_

_Lo que no contaba era que una pequeña teniente la había visto. Pero antes de irse pudo oír un ruido a su espalda._

_-¿teniente Hinamori?_

_La pequeña se saco un mechón de cabello y frunció el ceño. -etto.. ¡no! ¡no soy Hinamori Momo! ¡soy Kamakara Jotetsui!_

_Era parecida a Momo pero Momo jamás llevaría el ceño fruncido. –igual por favor podrías tomarte esto._

_Sonrió y obediente se la trago, cayendo dormida en ese instante._

_-que chica tan inocente…_

-y eso fue lo que pasó. –termino la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡tratas de decir que todo este maldito juicio fue una reverenda estupidez! ¡que fue inútil!

-si. –contesto con una sonrisa la morena.

-a bueno. –sonrió el juez, tirándose al bote de agua sucia.

Prefirieron ignorar eso.

00000000000000

Después de unos días, todo volvió a ser a la normalidad, claro Rukia e Ichigo volvieron al mundo humano. Hitsugaya tuvo pagar los desastres que hizo Momo,. Matsumoto y Hisagi se hicieron pareja. y Byakuya volvió a ser el pijo de mierda que todos conocemos y amamos, y ese es el f…

-¡y yo que!

A si olvide a Renji, el se cambio de escuadrón y se hizo capitán, no soporto el hecho de que Byakuya quisiera algo mas…o que no lo quisiera.

Jajajaja

Bueno y este es el fin…

_0000000000000000000000000_

Bueno este es el último capi…

O tal vez no…

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews. Pocos pero hermosos


End file.
